


Thunderstorms

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: Batdad and his Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: When Jason was first starting out as Robin he was scared of thunderstorms. Not that he'd admit it.





	Thunderstorms

Thunder cracked loudly again, shaking the walls of the manor and lightning lit up the room as Jason sat bolt upright in his bed, looking around. For a terrifying moment he didn’t know where he was, still not used to the manor. 

And then thunder shook the house again and he found himself out of bed and almost running out of the room, not sure where he was going until he was outside of Bruce’s door. And then he froze, because what the hell was he doing?

He was fine. He was safe. He wasn’t out on the street in the storm anymore, and he didn’t need to let Bruce know he was scared. It was pathetic, it wasn’t like the storm could hurt him from inside. And what kind of hero wanted a sidekick that got scared of a little thunder?

Still though, as another roll of thunder sounded off he ended up curled up in a ball against the hallway wall on the floor, biting his lower lip hard enough that he he could taste blood in his mouth.

The door next to him suddenly opened and out came Bruce who didn’t even look a little sleep rumpled. He simply looked down at him with a gruff, “What are you doing?”

Jason scrambled to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Nothing. I got lost,” he mumbled, looking at the floor, tensing up as he heard another crash of thunder.

Bruce simply arched an eyebrow at him and then stepped to the side, “Get in.”

Jason’s eyes snapped up to meet Bruce’s, confusion clear on his face, and Bruce honestly wasn’t sure how to approach this either. When Dick had gotten scared his first few years at the manor he’d just gone into Bruce’s room and crawled into his bed with no preamble or really any permission.

Bruce supposed it was the difference in how the two were raised, Dick not only had loving parents who would comfort him if he had a nightmare, but a whole community of people in the circus who would be willing to help. He’d gone to Bruce when he was scared like it was natural, always so much more open with his emotions than anyone else in the manor. But Jason only had one parent and from what Bruce could gather Jason was the one taking care of her most of the time.

“You should probably be close by if we need to suit up quickly.” That was very clearly not what Bruce really thought, but he was giving Jason a reason that didn’t hurt either of their egos, and Jason slowly nodded, stepping into Bruce’s room.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, even though in a way it was an admission that Bruce was helping him.

Bruce led him back to his bed, flipping over the blanket for him to crawl into the other side of the bed. Jason hesitated, looking wary for a second, before more thunder rumbled and he seemed to shake himself off and climb into the massive bed.

Bruce climbed in next to him, just far away enough that that if Jason wanted space he could have it. “Good night, Jason.”

Jason didn't say anything for a while, but finally spoke, so quiet it could barely be heard over the storm outside. “Good night, Bruce.”

Jason was finally able to drift off to sleep, occasionally waking to the loud sounds of thunder, but not panicking like he had in his own room. At some point in the night the thunder stopped and after that Jason didn't wake up until Alfred walked in.

“Master Bruce, I can't find-” Jason sat up a bit, squinting in the light coming from the open doorway. “Ah, there you are, Master Jason.”

“I got lost,” Jason blurted out, face feeling a little hot from embarrassment.

“I see,” Alfred said, instead of pointing out that he had made Jason a small map of the house after the other day when he really had gotten lost. “Well, I’d be happy to show you both to the kitchen where breakfast is ready.”

“You and Jason can go ahead,” Bruce grumbled from where his face pressed into his pillow.

“I'm afraid you have a board meeting today sir, you cannot sleep in this morning,” Alfred reprimanded as Jason slid out of the bed.

With a groan Bruce sat up and rolled out of bed. “Did you sleep well, Jason?”

Jason looked away and nodded, obviously still embarrassed about the whole thing.

Bruce nodded, “I’m glad. Next time you can come in without waiting for the invite.” Bruce was teasing him, he could tell, but he also meant it.

Jason nodded again, but this time he glanced at Bruce and offered a tiny smile. “Thanks.”

Bruce ruffled his hair, which Jason tried to jab him with his elbow for, but he easily dodged the blow, and Alfred glanced over his shoulder at them with a fond smile, glad to see Jason finally starting to grow more at ease in his new home.


End file.
